infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
There are a variety of weapons that can be purchased in the series. This page aims to serve as a basic explanation of all weapons in both games. Items in colored cells are not immediately available in the OG store (hidden). =Infinity Blade I= There are 54 weapons in Infinity Blade I (5 hidden). Unlockable Weapons Some of the more powerful weapons and other items in the game are only available after certain criteria are met. Here are the weapons, including how to unlock them. Infinity Blade Unlock the Infinity Blade by first defeating the God King. After his defeat, you can purchase the blade in Store for 514,900 gold. Obsidian Unlock the Obsidian by first defeating Zero Mech. After his defeat, you can purchase the blade in Store for 1,638,000 gold. The sword is +180 to Attack, +170 to Shock. X-SC2 Unlock the X-SC2 by first defeating Zero Mech. After his defeat, you can purchase the blade in Store for 2,490,000 gold. The sword is +195 to Attack, +250 to Drain. Dragoor Blade Unlock the Dragoor Blade by first defeating Ealoseum. After his defeat, you will receive the Dragoor Blade as part of his loot. The sword is +160 to Attack, +100 to Fire. Shard Unlock the Shard by getting to bloodline'3 '(New Game++) and purchasing it in the store. It has +190 to Attack and +200 to Shock. Dark X-SC2 Unlock The Dark X-SC2 by getting to bloodline -10 and restart bloodline 1 and purchasing it in the store. It has +199 to Attack and +301 to Darkness.To get to the negative bloodlines, go to the tutorial battle where you fight as the Original Ancestor. Don't follow the tutorial, just tap the shield icon and let the Dark Knight damage you and eventually you'll be dead. Choose the option "Save and Restart Castle", then you'll find yourself in Bloodline -1 with the Dark Mech set equipped. Play normally to bloodline -10. Weapons by Power The lists below will be in order of lowest to highest total power (attack power+element power) No Element Ruin=1 & XPGain+++, Steel Sword=4, Bronze Axe=4 & XPGain+ Talon=5, Touch of Death=10, Oathborn=10 & XPGain+, Claymourn=12, Retribution=12 and +5 Health, +4 Shield, and +2 Magic Marrow=15, Iron Claw=20, Unfaithful=22, Ellorium=24, Nexus=26, Brunt=30, Echo=40, Grayson=190 and +20 Health, +30 Shield, and +16 Magic, Infinity Blade= 200 Fire Dawn Blade=5, FireBrand=13, Fang=15, Ember=28, Dragoor Blade=260, Gnarl= 380 Ice Wormwood=7, Incubus= 16, Frostbite=34, Shiver=60, Randor=400 Poison Slither=10, Saw Tooth=12 & XPGain++, Gimmer=18, Khill=44, Jawbreaker=46, Poison Scythe= 300 Shock Sword of Storms=9, Kludd=14, Bolt=19, Kraken=26, Nerrix=38, Obsidian=350, Shard=390 Dark Forge=40, Silver=170, Dark X-SC2=500 Light Bobi=50 Drain Gemini=6/1, Riptide=13/5, Thornerblade=3/30, Lady Finger=18/2, Balloon of War=2/40, Aeternum=25/15, Enslaver=100/120, X-SC2=195/250 =Infinity Blade II= There are 137 weapons in Infinity Blade II (48 hidden). Light weapons There are 45 light weapons in Infinity Blade II (16 hidden). Heavy weapons There are 47 heavy weapons in Infinity Blade II (17 hidden). Dual weapons There are 45 dual weapons in Infinity Blade I (15 hidden). Category:Weapons